


Through the Stars

by jackiesanimefan1996



Series: Through the Stars [1]
Category: Original Work, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesanimefan1996/pseuds/jackiesanimefan1996
Summary: High Commander Aleena Ke'Nire and her crew have crashed landed on a strange planet, they will discover Alaye has no data of the planet in any galaxies on the Maapu Aygabe. They must learn from the planet to survive and possibly make new allies and later friends. This is their story.
Series: Through the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760704





	Through the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would like to thank you for coming to reading this story, I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you want more. Stay safe, healthy, and be strong, it will all be over soon!

"I remember we won a brutal battle between those disgusting Awon, however, the ship was in critically damage, we had to land to repair. Alaye has notified an inhabited, unknown planet within 25 meters. Though I am High Commander, the decision to land lays with my sister, High Captain Aloura Ke'Nire. She decided to take the risk. As we head towards the planet, the engine was starting to heat out of control, as we got closer the ship was starting to come out of our control. The crew started the emergency landing procedure and S.O.S to the other ships. The ship was starting to tear itself apart as we were landing. Alaye told there was a nearby mass of water, we took the route and before we knew it, everything went black. In all clarifications, I did not plan this, I should realize that you cannot plan everything. I should realize that I cannot be always perfect. I did all that I could to stop the invasion. Yet, why am I still alive?" I thought.

I slowly open my eyes, I move my all limbs and check if they're still intact to my body. Pain throbs and flows throughout my body, but everything is still in place and operating properly. Once my vision focuses, I could see the state of my ship, it overwhelmed me with sadness, grief, fear, and confusion. The damage of the ship seemed unrepairable, but I shouldn't lose faith so soon, I slowly start to stand on my feet, once I stand, I walk out of the bridge towards the hangar at the bottom of the ship. As I traveled, I saw the remainder of the crew that didn't make it, only they were not alive. I swore that I would properly bury their bodies and I swore revenge against those who dared to attack us. However, as I walked, some of the crew and I had a fighting spirit including Aloura. The total number of members was over 3,000, now it over at least 450. I told them that they must evacuate to escape pods. However, the ship couldn't hold out, we then notice the water coming in the hangar door. I told the remaining survivors to locate the escape pods, take every weapon, supplies, etc.

We soon found them, most were heavily damaged and unusable. Each could hold up 150 members and soldiers combined. The ship contained 600, now it was less than 200 that were operational. The pods were designed to handle climate and environment from below freezing planets to blazing hot planets to complete ocean planets. The water started to come in faster. The ship was sinking and slowly becoming more unstable. Aloura commanded everyone to find a pod quickly, it was chaos. She went to a separate pod than mine to guide them. Once my group and I were inside and switched the controls a submarine, we alerted Aloura's and other pods that we will need to find land as soon as possible. Aloura tries to argue, but I remind her that this was her choice and now I would take charge since her ship was sinking. Once the water reaches the pod hangar and fills it to the brim. We eject and head towards the hangar door, we blast the doors, head out. Only 100 pods made it out safely, Aloura and my group pods head towards the surface, tried to find land. Luckily, we were closer than we thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day or evening whether you are!


End file.
